<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Etiquette by V_mum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122812">Bad Etiquette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_mum/pseuds/V_mum'>V_mum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kaayras Adaar [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Disguised Mental Illnesses and Speculation, Drug Use, Erectile Dysfunction can be a side effect of sleeping with the wrong sex, F/M, Gen, Head trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Minor canon divergence, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nonconsensual Backstory Exposure Via Spy Documents, Other, PTSD, Qunari Culture and Customs, Qunari Selective Breeding Practices and For The Greater Good Rules really dont mix well, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Keeping ofc, Sexual Grooming of a Minor, Speech Disorders, between cannon occurrences, mentioned child death, more like, not really - Freeform, qunlat use, selective breeding, who'd have thought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_mum/pseuds/V_mum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull has detailed reports, and answers to long asked questions, at last.</p><p>And many, many other questions.</p><p>His work is never done, and he has more answers to collect. He’s beginning to get annoyed with how often this happens around here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Primarily Platonic Relationships), Inquisitor &amp; Advisors (Dragon Age), Inquisitor &amp; Companions (Dragon Age), Inquisitor/Qunari (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kaayras Adaar [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1178300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Etiquette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While even the blindest man in the Inquisition sees that they have… spats and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>rough patches… </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Inquisition’s resident Qunari pair are by no means ‘enemies’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rivals, maybe. But also Allies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man of the hour arrives, right on schedule, as Bull had asked of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you, boss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… Said we should get some drinks, and meet your company?” The Inquisitor asks, tentatively. Always careful, walking on eggshells, talking to Bull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bull laughs. Because even if he’s careful, Kaayras still talks to him, and makes the effort. Maybe now and again, Bull tests that, sees how far Adaar will go to try. Sometimes Kaayras caves. Most of the time, he makes the effort to try. So Bull returns that effort. Like with a wide smile and a welcoming wave into the crowded Tavern. “Yeah, come on. It’ll be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they do; Bull gets the team together and drinking, and Kaayras joins them; careful, tentative. He waits a couple moments to the side after Bull enters the group, energizing up his company, before carefully sneaking in nice and slow, like he means not to be noticed at all, despite Bull’s invitation to meet the group in earnest. How very like a sneaky rouge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull ruins that effort by immediately turning it into a proper introduction; Bull promptly shoves a lagger into his kin’s hand and slaps his shoulder heartily, in a way he can really only do to someone as large as a qunari without getting a wince. Adaar flinches- but in surprise, and that’s more funny than pain. When Bull gets the group to laugh a little, and Kaayras has taken a little sip of something loosening, Bull can finally start the introduction right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaayras already knew Krem out of the group. Enjoyed listening to the fantastic odd stories Krem told him as far back as Haven. Krem makes a light complaint of the nickname Bull gifted him, and when The Inquisitor asks if Krem prefers the nickname or Cremisius, it's like asking an old friend a question they somehow hadn't thought of since the start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jokes about the numbers they’re named in the Qun stir Kaayras far more than the binding jokes do, and Bull is content that Adaar makes no insulting questions about Krem as Krem is. Rather, calmly asks if Krem always felt that way- speaking as a friend does to another and listening with a genuine curiosity when Krem responds with a yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull takes a moment from making greetings to explain an Aqun-Athlok. It's phrased like he’s explaining it to the whole of the group, rather than directly at the Inquisitor, but he makes it extra easy on Kaayras to also understand. Vashoth, Tal-Vashoth, Vasoth, or otherwise, Bull’d like the Inquisitor to know and respect their shared heritage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spreading the positives of the Qun to people who don't know it is part of Bull’s job, after all, and an honor in itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull’s a touch surprised to hear Krem respond on it first, asking if the Aqun are treated well, like real men. But they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> real men, and he was sure Krem knew that. Repeats it just as firmly as he thinks it, reminding Krem he's just as real a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull even almost forgets Adaar was there during the thought, but when Bull remembers to keep an eye on the man, Adaar looks more comfortable than he ever has in Bull’s presence. With a laugh, Bull takes it as an opportunity to get the rest of the greetings in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have </span>
  <em>
    <span>spats</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it's always best when they don't, because they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>allies</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both make efforts for the other, because that's what Allies do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as the case with most of Bull’s Allies, being around them makes Bull think, analyze, observe. And The Iron Bull sees </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even what they think he can't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not even much to do with being a Ben-Hassarath; it’s who Bull is, who he was trained to be, of course. But it also just makes sense. If he wants to keep an ally alive, he needs to analyze for their weaknesses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Failure comes from within, more often than not. What happened 4 years ago can lead to a failed battle today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull has</span>
  <em>
    <span> questions</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Kaayras Adaar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As, obviously, everyone in the Inquisition does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull’s the fortunate one in the Inquisition, in that regard, though. He’s pretty damn sure he’s got more informative means and information than even the Nightingale herself, when it comes to the Inquisitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is, after all, a Ben-Hassrath, and one in a very important location to his superiors, right now. Any information the Qunari can give him to keep a better eye on this man and his company, rapidly taking a large chunk of the explored world by storm, saving the damn world from magic-creepy shit as he does, they damn well give Bull that information. Whatever keeps the Qun ahead of someone who can open and close the sky, and who may or may not inevitably sway the fate of Thedas’ next ruling party and its current civil war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things are happening on the expansive continent, and even the oceanic race of the Qun has its eyes set here. So when Bull needs information, information comes to him, in the hopes he’ll get a leg up on the Bas of Thedas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was harder, given Adaar’s adamance against revealing most of his history. But after the little snap between the two of them back with Cole and Dorian- well, he had what he needed to find Adaar’s history with the Qun and Qunari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single kid, taken off a killed Tal-Vashoth, a child recovered for re-education. Doesn't know any qunlat by the time he gets placed with a Tamassran back home, but not savage enough that the kid couldn't be taught the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>way to live. It’s fairly uncommon to find a kid in just that particular stage of development. Kids old enough to think like little people can't normally take so quickly to becoming an Imekari.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take long to single out the case with just that information. It helps greatly that Bull can put a general age to Adaar now, and there for a general range of years to comb through. And additionally, that Adaar’s general traits are fairly rare, an genetics are something very carefully catalogued in the Qunari. A red-haired qunari around Adaar’s age, that is currently a Tal-Vashoth status, that was recovered during a range of specific years from a Tal-vashoth parent who was properly executed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull is given, at last, only a single name, and a single file. It’s tagged with a number as it’s primary, of course; Adaar would have been assigned it during re-education. And yet, in that file, Bull finds the name Adaar was born to, had once occupied before receiving his number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name, once upon a time, was Ma’Raas. Ma’Rass became Kaayras Adaar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull takes a moment to reflect on the kind of irony. If he were to put into Common tongue. It would be something like “alone” or, if you were trying to be mean about it, “nothing,” or so to say- Ma’Rass had been nothing. Kaayras Adaar- Kaayras could be… maybe like “navigator” which was qun word Kaaras. Bull can maybe see what Kaayras was going for when he named himself upon going Tal-Vashoth. From “nothing” to navigator, “finding” himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a silly name. He could have named himself after a dragon, or something, if he was going to name himself something like Kaayras but then make his last name “Adaar” which… is a canon. A fire-thrower. At its basic root- “a weapon”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull had thought about Kaayras’ Adaar’s name many times before. What was that supposed to mean? Fire-finder? Weapon finder? Tal-Vashoth often loved to take to naming themselves once they got out of the qun, silly names about weapons, usually.why on earth, he had wondered, did Adaar name himself something like Navigation-canon? That doesn't mean anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe now he gets it. Some mockingly half-meaningful thing meant to reflect a name he once had as an infant and lost- and then he went and blew the meaningfulness of it with “Adaar,” more than likely just to up his intimidation factor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull has detailed reports, and answers to long asked questions, at last. Even questions so humorous as things behind Adaar’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And many, many other questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaayras, Ma’Rass, was born from a Tal-Vashoth family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother was a Tamassaran pre-defection, and left all the kids in her care at the time locked up in their rooms when she defected. About 90% of them had starved to death by the time enforcers came to check on her and her children's lodgings, following a couple day’s absence from their educator’s classes. Supposedly, it was reported she locked them in to give herself more time before Hassarath would know she had defected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull has questions about that- and must, indeed, admit Adaar’s confessed suspicion on purposefully being left behind to slow the trackers on her tail is incredibly plausible, seeing she’s abandoned many children before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father, however, appeared to be a good man, and worked under the Qun a great portion of his life. He was much older by the time he defected. The man had been a part of the selective breeding ranks- a Breeder by peak genetics, and a man with the same rare, vibrant red hair that he’d passed to his son after defecting from the Qun. He had notably small horns- was thought to be a very important breeder- and a gentle, kind hearted temperament. He defected well after serving for many years, supposedly having been told that while he bore children of great </span>
  <em>
    <span>genetics</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they had a great disposition to become Tal-vashoth in their adulthood. When he fled the Qun, he left a note expressing sorrow in failing to serve his role to produce loyal children to the Qun properly, and that he was leaving to seek an honorable death in the name of the Qun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Given he served as long as he had, the search to find the father had not been as rageful or determined as the mother. Essentially, he was declared dead, although agents were dispatched for a few years to find him, and his body was never found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the vehement search to find the mother that got the Tal-Vashoth family caught. They were living in the Dales on the path of elven nomads, and not far from a small human village. Supposedly the father had been living there for at least 2 years alone, living small and humble; his intent originally, to wait for a warrior and a battle to take his life. But the mother shows up after the three years </span>
  <em>
    <span>she's</span>
  </em>
  <span> been Tal-Vashoth. He invited her to stay, as he is waiting on death and living a simple life until he does, and she can have the house and fields when he is passed. Supposedly, Bull can only figure, romance blooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have 6, maybe 7 children, the Hassarath reports estimate. A Ben-Hassarath easily ends the father’s life- never a warrior himself, no training- in the human village. By the time they arrive at the small home in the Dales, all but Kaayras are gone and escaped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They find the kid wandering in a daze in the backyard (two agents write notes that the child appears under the influence of something; more than likely some sort of drug). Questioning the child is hard- he speaks no Qunlat- but eventually they get a speaker of the native tongue to talk to the kid. Kaayras Adaar is the youngest child of his family. He doesn't know what happened or where his family went off to, but he cries a lot because his mother had said their father was murdered; it's the last thing the kid remembers before everything gets disorienting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mother is almost caught at least twice more- she leaves a kid or two behind, leaving them disoriented each time to stall her trackers, and in total they collect 5 children from her. The mother vanishes from trackers somewhere in the southern Orlesian territory several years ago, and no other information on her exists save a faint rumor in Eastern Fereldan about 2 years ago, where the last hunting attempts were made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supposedly, Kaayras had two ‘Sisters’, both of whom became Tal-Vashoth and died as Tal-vashoth after re-education attempts, and two ‘Brothers’, One of whom reported dead as a marcher in the Antaam army, and the other is still alive and works in research of farming in Par Vollen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red Hair was not the only rare genetic the father passed onto his spawn, unfortunately, and that appeared to be the demise of Adaar’s sisters. Both of bright red hair, and both were hornless. One, unfortunately, turned out to be a mage just as she was nearing the age for her career-giving and ruined her expected path to being a peak breeder and Tamassaran, and died trying to escape from being made into Saarebas. The other sister was moved forward to become a Tamassaran as well, and hopefully a breeder if no signs of the previous (twin) sister’s magic manifested. However, she attempted to flee as a Tal-Vashoth, and when she failed, commited suicide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The father truly did have a disposition to produce Vasoth children, perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaayras received his father’s red hair and incredibly strong genetics as well; and unlike his sisters, grew as a docile child, likely because he was the youngest one introduced to the Qunari way of life. His Tamassaran writes about concerns for a possible problem child joining her children, but then later after he is introduced to her brood, she is pleased that he is curious, and needs to be taught much of the Qun, but is a good, sweet, obedient child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he nears 16, the age he would receive his place as a member of the Qunari and finish his youth training for his position, his Tamassaran writes excitedly of his biological developments. Strong horns, strong hormones, a gentle temperament, that vibrant red hair and those incredible purple eyes unseen in even any of his siblings or any other qunari, he is broad and he is strong and he has endless stamina. An </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent </span>
  </em>
  <span>candidate for the selective breeding program.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kaayras hears of this the first time, a week before he is to turn 16, the Problem Child returns. He refuses to speak Qunlat, begging in common tongue for his Tammassaran to change her mind. She sets him a series of tests, to see if there is a better placement, but comes up with no answers. He would serve the Qun best as a Breeder, and his menial skills are no comparison to the good his genes could do for the program despite how how often he tries to show her ‘new talents’ he's trying to learn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She writes of telling him this on his 16th year, and of a sadness she felt when she observes him deflate and accepts her answer. “He is, indeed, a good child; and I can only hope I have raised him to be a good member of the Qun.” and writes that he’s refused to tell her why he was so against his placement in the first place, now that it's certain that it will be the only way he can serve the Qun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull doesn't have much in the way of answers on </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> the kid was so against becoming a part of the breeding program. It's a very venerated position, to be the best of the best of the Qunari, that they want to see more of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the next generations. It’s not a damn bad job to do, either. It's cushy, without pain unless you want it, not without excitement and certainly not without fun. The kind of position a hormone ridden teen dreams of, even in Qunari. Maybe it's a matter of attachment- a Vashoth kid raised in a household in the early years of his life, dreading having kids he won't see? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s more in the file, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Incident reports</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are unfortunate, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more years of growing up and education for his career, Adaar’s first interaction with breeding draws up consequences. His overseers write he’s a gentle handed man, and they look for that in breeders- its not Bull’s style, that's for sure, but the slower stuff makes conception higher and is safer for female breeder’s carrying rate. They write that he his docile, and willing to move forward with his job despite an obvious apprehension for his first try. The unfortunate turn of events appears in the… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ability</span>
  </em>
  <span> part. “Not lacking in stamina or will” writes one overseer (which makes Bull snort as he reads it), “but gravely lacking in dysfunction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bull takes a research break to </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Krem’s not far away across the tavern and raises an eyebrow at him for it, because up until then, Iron Bull had been serious and quiet, and now he's laughing like wild, slapping his knee and shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boss couldn't get a boner for the poor girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he failed his first try at his job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The humor of the situation drops like a lump of iron in his gut when Bull continues, and reads the rest of the somberly written report. Apparently Adaar’s first pairing was with a much more senior breeder, one that did not share his ‘even temperament’, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>grave</span>
  </em>
  <span> offense was taken over his dysfunction; Much like looking a Qunari soldier in the eye and refusing to fight him, it was deeply insulting. Bull skims the notes; while Adaar ended up failing his first job, breeding </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> occur. It’s noted that, indeed, the Tamassaran breeder he was partnered with had </span>
  <em>
    <span>twins</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the session, and confirmed Kaayras’ strong genetics and virility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adaar had been admitted to Medical immediately following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Broken wrists (now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad BDSM etiquette, Bull muses dryly), bruised face and fractured jaw, a hairline leg fracture, a crack in the end of a horn, and- brain damage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tamassaran he bread with supposedly gets removed from the breeding program (jotted as ‘exceeding peak breeding age’, but almost certainly because of the mishandling). The report further indicates Adaar’s decrease in vocalization and poor hand coordination are linked directly to damage to the head, although it’s noted he’d had a minor stutter to begin with. He undergoes extensive speech therapy, but struggles dearly with Qunlat; they suspect the damage to his brain impaired his translation ability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he is cleared to return to work. The damage, the end of the report states, is in no way transferable to future spawn, including the dysfunction, which has no genetic basis they can find. Kaayras is cleared to return to duty as a breeder; Medication is </span>
  <em>
    <span>strongly</span>
  </em>
  <span> recommended in advance of sessions to rectify “erectile dysfunction” and Minor sedation to control “difficult behavior associated with the prior trauma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull has to hand it to the Inquisitor. He puts up with something like 6 to 8 years of getting drugged and fucked before he finally takes after the rest of his family, and runs for his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a few more “incident reports” in that time span- the difficult behavior grows worse; Bull assumes anxiety, ptsd, or some combination; fits the bosses’ profile these days, too. An occasional occurrence through those years of failure to medicate before sessions leaves the man an absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess</span>
  </em>
  <span> unable to force up the sexdrive to actually perform with the women he’s selected to breed with. Even a couple of incidents where the women who are chosen to breed with him outright refuse to; on the grounds that he doesn't look healthy, exhausted and malnourishing, claims that he’s barely coherent from the influence of whatever sedative he’s under, even claims that Adaar’s clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>inconsolable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how do they expect them to breed like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite all the trouble, Kaayras bares an incredibly large number of very healthy children, so despite his… difficulty, he is a favored breeder- up until he finally makes his own vanishing act and disappears from the ranks of the Qun, leaving no trace or sign of when or how he actually got out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How he manages to do that, drugged considerably and frequently, Bull isn't sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the question of how Kayras got out, this information leaves the final gap filled. For about 20 years Kaayras is accounted for in detail- with his birth family, and then the Qunari. For eight afterward, he lives his life as a Tal-Vashoth, constantly moving, and works as a mercenary. And then, the rest is history in the making- hole in the sky, mark on the hand, Inquisitor of the land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull is satisfied he has what he needs to know, and destroys the copy of documentation he was given, watching it burn in the tavern fireplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door of the tavern opens as the last page is no longer viable, all but ash and char, and Bull looks over his shoulder. A frantic Cole pushes through the Tavern lobby, unnoticed by most if not all its other patrons despite being in an alarmed flurry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull frowns as the ghost kid flees up the stair cases toward his quiet corner on the third floor. Assured the fire leaves no evidence remaining with one last glance, Bull steps out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Adaar and the forward party have returned from their latest mission for the protection of Josephine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is, once again, missing answers as to what just drove the ghost resident crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His work is never done, and he has more answers to collect. He’s beginning to get annoyed with how often this happens around here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull spots Dorian in the returned party, and makes his move to get information.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Being accounted for doesn't mean to have all the answers.</p><p>The draw back of having more information then anyone else, is to assume you know everything there is need to know.</p><p>Im glad to see the resurgence of Dragon Age works on Ao3 lately, even if it's because of shitty quarantines.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>